The present invention is directed to a new and relatively inexpensive method of intercommunicating and controlling machines without requiring the usual harnesses and other electrical connections, and the present invention provides a broadly based way of credit accumulation and a flexible way for communicating with vending machines or like devices to control the operations thereof and to keep track of the credit that remains.